


the empty room, the forest choir

by Teddydora



Series: caledonia [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, but i will warn you im kinda bad at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: A stick was gripped in his hand - ready to defend himself should another monster try and kill him. He just needed to try.Magnus accompanies Annabeth when she runs away and ends up in the battle at the top of Half-Blood Hill
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase & Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace & Magnus Chase, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Magnus Chase, Luke Castellan & Magnus Chase, Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace, Thalia Grace & Magnus Chase
Series: caledonia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	the empty room, the forest choir

They were nearly there, nearly safe. Annabeth grabbed Magnus’ hand as they were chased up Half Blood Hill. Thalia, who had been ahead of them with Grover and Luke, glanced back. Her face, previously red with exertion, turned a shade of sour milk, “Come on, guys!” she called desperately, her voice choked by fear. She started to go back down to help them but Luke grabbed her, preventing her from battling the monsters any sooner than necessary. 

“Hurry!” bleated Grover. Magnus looked behind himself for the first time in their final  _ please gods make it the final one  _ chase before relief. There was a whole legion of monsters behind them, led by Hades’ furies. Fortunately, for Magnus, the Kindly Ones had set their gaze on Thalia. Unfortunately, the rest of the monsters weren’t picky about who their next dinner would be. 

The brow of the hill was their biggest challenge. Annabeth was lucky enough to be born completely physically healthy. Magnus however, had pretty bad asthma. It had caused them problems on their entire journey but at that moment, had decided to get significantly worse. It took everything he had not to collapse to the ground and keep going, even though he couldn’t run anymore. The end was in sight, Magnus could see a bunch of buildings and a campfire surrounded by people and what appeared to be a centaur. Annabeth, clearly out of energy, broke their grip and ran the last distance, joining Luke on the other side of the border and promptly collapsing a second later. 

Thalia grabbed Magnus, pushing him behind her. She was facing the furies now, looking years beyond here mere twelve years and every part a daughter of Zeus. She released Aegis and crouched behind it jabbing at whichever monster decided they wanted to take her out. Magnus was frozen to the ground, one part in exhaustion and lack of breath and another in pure morbid curiosity. 

By then, the people had evidently abandoned their fire, joining them at the other side of the hill, waiting for them to cross. Magnus saw his cousin and Luke be lifted by a pair of blurry teenagers and taken somewhere else, hopefully to an infirmary. 

Thalia cried out in pain. She had been hit on the shoulder by the fury that Magnus recognised as Tisphone, who had been following them the entire time they had been on the run. Thalia called her a bitch, a word Magnus didn’t really know but he knew it was bad if you were called that. Strangely, the other monsters had retreated, decommissioned by the furies, confident in their abilities to take out one half blood. Magnus grabbed his dagger and swept his unwashed hair from his face, a surge of energy reaching him, like a glow, a blessing. He hoped it was his father, finally helping him, no matter how late it was. He felt the breath return to his lungs as Thalia fell to the ground. 

Alecto bent over the daughter of Zeus, about to make the fatal blow before Magnus stabbed her in the back, disintegrating her instantly. Her sisters looked most put out by this, but he managed to sidestep most of their blows until Megaera hit his lower stomach with her claws, ripping his flesh and organs.

Magnus saw red, not through anger but through pain. He threw his knife and against all odds it managed to go through both Megaera and Tisphone, disintegrating both in one shot. Thalia groaned from behind him and he staggered over to try and help her. 

They had discovered, since running away, that Magnus had some kind of healing 

ability. Luke said he was probably the son of Apollo. If that was true, then Magnus would have a lot to say to the sun god, if he lived. 

Magnus touched Thalia’s shoulder, not waiting for permission like he normally did, due to this being a life or death matter. He knew that if he tried to save Thalia then, he would most likely die but she was the only demigod child of Zeus. What was he? A boy who couldn’t pay enough attention to pass school and ran away from home even though his mom wasn’t at all bad like Uncle Fredrick or Aunt Helen? He knew his place in life and it was certainly below Thalia’s. 

A stick was gripped in his hand - ready to defend himself should another monster try and kill him. He just needed to try.

The glow of healing was more weak than usual but Magnus still tried his best to help his friend. But it was too late and he knew it. He could feel her heartbeat slow and her breath stutter but he still tried his best, not even noticing his own stopping or the flash of lightning that turned his feet to roots and his skin to bark. Everything simply went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I might turn this into a series but I'm not too sure yet. Comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured
> 
> My tumblr is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you wanna check it out


End file.
